Unexpected
by Kaye Swan
Summary: Picking up where we left off. The next morning... Gates found the earrings that were actually meant for Kate. Castle bought them as a Valentines present for his beloved girlfriend, but accidentally put it in the wrong blazer. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Leaving where we left off, on Celebrity Star Struck.

Gates found the earrings Castle had put in her jacket, without her knowing they were meant for Beckett as a Valentine's gift. We pick things up the day after that happened.

* * *

Castle and Beckett walked in to the 12th precinct building to go to work. Castle was relieved Gates didn't notice anything. She thought the earrings were really for her, but yet she gave them back.  
Castle walked straight to the break room to get him and Kate a coffee, like he always did every morning, just to see a smile on her face. In the many months they have been dating, they had to be cautious, because Gates couldn't find out. And with those earrings in Gates hands, Kate thought their last hours working together had struck. But Castle told her Gates didn't notice a thing, and that was true. But what Castle didn't knew, was the quite opposite of Gates behavior.  
When he poured the coffee in to the two mugs, Gates walked in and smiled. He had a weird look on his face because Gates had never smiled to him. She always knew a way to make his life hell when he was at work. Giving him a nasty look, or using her tongue for a gun to spill out what was on her mind. Rick was used to it, but now… He was scared, just because Gates was smiling at him. "Good morning," she said, and took a cup of coffee. Castle still had a weird look on his face, because she told him yesterday she was a happy married woman. He also didn't know why that thought crossed his mind.  
When she grabbed the cup of coffee she touched his arm, pulling up her sexy face, in the way that is possible for a woman like her. She always had been, more like a man. Her staff had to call her sir, and she never wore a dress or something else feminine to work. Castle noticed her had been pouring the coffee over the edge of the cup. "Shit," he said while he startled backwards so the coffee wouldn't spill on his clothes. "Here, let me help you." Gates came closer with a paper towel she grabbed from the kitchen bench. She dabbed the coffee of his pants, and came too close to his private area. He startled back again and bumped into Kate, who had been staring at them. "Uh.. It's.. It's…" Castle couldn't find the right words. Kate was a smart woman, so she might know what was going on in here. "What is going on?" she looked at Gates who still sat on her knees. "Nothing," she said quickly, and left the room. While Castle came back up, Kate was the one with the weird look on her face. "It's not what it looked like. At least, I think it wasn't." He looked scared, afraid of what Beckett would say, or do. But he was surprised when she started laughing. "Is Gates hitting on you?" Castle laughed as well. "I don't know, if I didn't know any better, I would say she was. But she's married."

Gates both had them fooled, or not?


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not the one who writes long chapters, so please bare with me!

"Well, married or not, she clearly likes you." Castle had a weird look on his face when Kate said that. "She hates me. She always hated me." And Castle wasn't lying. When he broke her doll –when he thought there was something hidden in it- she was furious! It was a collectors item and she wasn't happy about Castle smashing the doll. And the sad part is, there wasn't anything in the doll. No hidden USB, nothing. Castle felt guilty because he was finally on the right foot with Gates, but because of that he blew it. "Well, maybe she always liked you, but couldn't open up to you. You did gave her those earrings." Kate smiled and she had to try hard not to burst because she thought it was so funny. Gates flirting with Castle, something she thought would never happen. Castle on the other hand was not amused. "You can laugh all you want," he said while he got up from the floor where he had been sitting after he bumped into Kate when Gates was trying to clean his pants. "I think it's creepy."  
"What's creepy?" when they turned around, Esposito and Ryan were standing right behind them. Kate still had that devious smile on her face. Esposito and Ryan looked confused. "Gates has a crush on Castle," she says quickly, before Castle could tell them something else. They know Castle and Beckett had been dating, and they promised to keep their mouth shut.  
"No, she has not," Castle quickly defended himself. "Why was she cleaning your pants in the private area than? I thought I was the only one who could touch you there." Esposito and Ryan laughed. "Gates has a crush on Castle? That's new,' Esposito joked. "And why was she cleaning your, uuh, private area?" Ryan looked at his friend, hoping for the right answer. "I, uh, I, spilled some coffee."  
"I don't believe you bro." Javier said. "Well it's true," Kate said. She thought it was finally time to give Castle some credit and it was time to stop teasing him. "Come on, we have work to do," she said and gave him a pinch in his behind. Gates wasn't around and Ryan and Esposito were blocking the door, so no one would notice. Castle smiled and walked our of the break room, but without the coffee. He wanted to walk back. "Leave it," Kate said. "We have work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you got?"  
"24-year-old female who was struck from behind. Murder weapon has been found, but no prints."  
Kate looked at Castle and gave him a little smile and bumped his arm. "Any leads?" she asked. "Not yet, but an eye witness thought she saw a man leaving her apartment right after she died."  
"Did you talk to her yet?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Then you go talk to the eye witness, we go to the crime scene. You have an address?"  
When Ryan gave Kate a piece of paper with the address written down on it, Castle and she were on her way to the victims apartment. "So, why is that Gates found the earrings? Weren't they meant for me?" It was Valentines day and Kate thought they were for her, since they are the ones who have a relationship. "They were. And I put them in the wrong blazer. I thought it was yours."  
"So that's why you said I got the wrong blazer." Kate smiled, but Castle on the other hand had a very red blush on his face. He was ashamed that Gates found the earrings. It could've turned out so much different. And not in the positive way, but in the negative way.  
When they pulled up front the apartment, Castle looked up. "What is this place?" They got out of the car and looked around. There was no one else there. The whole street was empty. It looked liked there was no one living in the building, but yet someone saw a man leaving it. When they ring random bells, the door opens. As they walk up the stairs they look around. Graffiti on the walls, garbage everywhere. Not a typical building you would find in New York.  
"This is not a healthy environment." Castle said when he screamed as he saw a mouse running by. "Jeez Castle, you sound like a little school girl."  
"Yeah well…" he wanted to say something but he thought it was best to keep his mouth shut. He has had enough embarrassment for one day.  
The apartment still had the yellow tape in front of the door. Kate wondered why Ryan and Esposito waited this long to tell her. Normally when they had to go to a crime scene, the police and technical service would still be here. But the building looked deserted.


End file.
